Fat Cakes
by Nerddtastic
Summary: it all started, with a fat cake...what happened to the other 2718 fat cakes in iMust have locker 239. one shot, rated T for "killing bugs" Seddie all the way


**A/N: I was bored so I began to wonder, what ever happened to the fat cakes in iMust Have Locker 239? I mean there were 2718 fat cakes in there and they say that Sam and Freddie both guessed right and that they share the locker but it never says anything about the fat cakes! So I took it upon myself to get to the bottom of this "mystery". This story probably sucks but DON'T JUDGE ME!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly. If I did Sam and Freddie would be together and Carly would probably be dating Gibby.**

**Freddie's P.O.V:**

"And the winner is, with an exact guess of 2,718 fat cakes, Freddie Benson." announced Principal Franklin.

"In your face you, blonde-headed demon!" I said to Sam. In your face Puckett. You think you know all when it comes to fat cakes but you don't! I was all glad to be able to rub this in Sam's face when Principal Franklin announced another winner. _Eso no es bueno._

"It seems we have another winner. So that means Freddie will be sharing his locker with, Sam Puckett."

"Whoo! Oh, yeah, baby! Sam Puckett is a winner! Yet again Fredward!" the blonde screamed. Then she shoved me to the ground. "Told ya mama knows her fat cakes!" she screamed then proceeded to happy dance away.

Everyone began to clear out of the hallway. I was about to leave when Principal Franklin came over to me.

"Freddie, I forgot to mention this earlier. You and Sam also get the Fat Cakes. Enjoy!" He said then walked away.

"Interesante!" I said under my breath.

LATER THAT NIGHT:

I was sitting in my room. Most of the Fat Cakes had been taken by my mom before she left. She thinks Fat Cakes are extremely unhealthy and that I am allergic to them. Thankfully I managed to save a few.

I pulled out my Pear Phone and decided to text Sam.

**To: Sam**

**From: Freddie**

hey what r u doin rite now?

**To: Freddie**

**From: Sam**

nothin y?

**To: Sam**

**From: Freddie**

can u come over?

**To: Freddie**

**From: Sam**

wont ur mom freak?

**To: Sam **

**From: Freddie**

nah she's at some Aggressive Parenting convention in Pittsburgh.. so will u come over?

**To: Freddie**

**From: Sam**

sure y not...be there in 5

Freddie smiled and shut his phone. He got the Fat Cakes and finished getting ready. He then went to go wait for Sam. He walked into his living room to wait and saw a figure with curly blonde hair, sitting on his couch.

"Sam! How did you get in here?" I asked, confused.

"I picked the lock." she answered.

"Figures."

"So why did you want me to come over Freddork?" she asked.

"I have something for you!" I said as I grabbed her hand and dragged her to my room.

"What is it?" she asked when we got there. I jumped down and grabbed the shoe box of Fat Cakes from under my bed. While I was looking Sam plopped onto my bed and waited. When I got back up I walked back into the living room. Sam followed me. I sat down on the couch and rested the box on my lap. Sam sat next to me. We both turned so we were facing each other.

I cracked the lid open a little bit. Sam leaned forward to try and see better. I opened it all the way and smiled when I heard her gasp.

"Oh my BACON!" she yelled. I put the box on the coffee table. Inside there was about 10 Fat Cakes. Sam realized that there would only be 5 for each of us.

"Are there anymore?" she asked glumly.

"I have about 20 more for you in our locker."

"I love you Benson!" she screamed. Looking at me, then the Fat Cakes then back at me.

We looked into each other's eyes for a minute. We were both leaning in without even thinking about it. Suddenly we were kissing. Wait, what? Me. And Sam Puckett. Kissing? And I was actually enjoying it? And Sam wasn't beating me up? And she seemed to be liking it as well.

So me and Sam just sat there making out on my couch, completely carefree...until the door opened.

"Hey Freddie, Spencer needs to borrow a camera for his...OMG!" Carly exclaimed as she looked up and saw me and Sam, well...making out.

We jumped apart. 

"Carly! Its not what it looks like!" I yelled.

"We weren't kissing! I was just killing a bug...that was, on his face..with my ...lips. Yeah, that's it!" Sam defended.

"FINALLY!" Carly screamed as she started to happy dance.

"What?" Sam and I both said, confused.

"You 2 are finally together!" she explained, "Now, I'll just leave so uh, you to can get back to...doing what you were doing!" she said awkwardly. Sam and I blushed.

With that Carly left. And me and Sam? Well, lets just say Sam killed a lot more bugs on my face.

**A/N: yay! The End! So that wasn't that bad...I hope! The whole killing a bug with her lips is from the Suite Life of Zack and Cody which I do not own either... sigh :( Review!**

**Love it? Leave a review of "Flying Purple Hippos"**

**Like it? Leave a review of "Swimming Pumpkins"**

**Hate it? Leave a review of "Peanut butter French Fries."**

**Love xXSoCloseXx**


End file.
